The little girl with the stuff lamb
by Braconte
Summary: Carrie White is dead, half the students and teachers died during the prom massacre, and Chamberlain is now a ghost town. one question still remains, how did it all come to this. This story will tell you what Carries childhood was like and how she was abused by her mother and bullied by other kids for so many years. Based off the 2013 film
1. Chapter 1

The girl with the stuff lamb

**Tuesday July 12****th**** 1998, 15 years before the prom massacre**

It was a normal sunny day in Chamberlain, warm weather during the summer with a nice little wind flowing through the air. The neighborhood down Carlin Street was quite without a sound. At the old White residence, in the back yard under the big tree, a little girl in a yellow sun dress is playing with her stuff lamb while sitting underneath the shade. She is 3 years old and her name is Carrie White. Her mother Margaret was planting some flowers just a few feet away from where her daughter was sitting. Carries mother is very strict when it came to religion but she did enjoy planting flowers during the summer time. Carrie also likes gardening to and she loves spending time with her mother.

"Momma come play with me" Carrie asked softly

"In a little bit sweetie, come help me plant some of these roses and sun flowers" Margaret asked politely

"Yes Momma" Carrie said as she set her toy down and walked over to help her mother.

"It's so peaceful during the summer, wouldn't you agree" Margaret said happily as she handed Carrie a trowel.

"Yes it is, those flowers are really pretty Momma" Carrie replied smiling while digging a little hole for some of the flowers.

"Not as pretty as my sweet little girl" Margaret said as she placed the flowers in the little holes in the dirt while smiling, making Carrie giggle and blush a little. After that Carrie than grabbed the water can and poured some water on the plants so that way they can grow nice and fresh for the summer.

"I love you Momma" Carrie said while placing the water can on the grass and hugged her mother.

"I love you to Carrie" Margaret said as she hugs her daughter with love and care.

As the two hug Carrie notice some fresh scratch marks on her mother's arms, she has seen these marks before but never knew how they appeared. Margaret sometimes scratches herself when she was stressed or angry about something. She would also take her anger out on her daughter and lock her in the prayer closet as a way to punish her, because she thinks Carrie has sinned. This would eventually lead to Carrie crying and begging to be let out of the closet when her mother locks her in there for hours. Carrie didn't like being locked in the closet it would always make her feel scared and lonely. She often blamed herself when her mother was angry or upset because she thinks she did something wrong or she has sinned.

"Carrie what's wrong, you look sad" Margaret said as she noticed Carrie frowning a little because Carrie was a little upset seeing the scratches on her mother's arms.

"Ohuh nothing momma I'm just feeling sleepy" Carrie said softly, she was actually lying because she didn't want to worry her mother.

"I know what will make you feel better, how about I make you a nice cup of tea and then I'll let you take a little nap" Margaret as she lifted her daughter to comfort her.

"Okay momma" Carrie said while smiling a little, after that Margaret picked up her stuff lamb and carried her daughter into the house and as promised she made fresh tea for Carrie and then tucked Carrie into bed in her room for a nap. She gave Carrie kiss on her forehead and then closed the door so that way her daughter could sleep quietly.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new Carrie fanfiction. This story will basically tell about Carries childhood and what she's been through growing up and how this all led up to the prom massacre. This story is based on the 2013 film and more chapters will be made in the future. Leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday July 24****th**** 1998**

During the last two weeks Margaret has working many shifts at the dry cleaners and had to bring her daughter along with her so that way she can keep an eye on her while she did her job washing peoples clothes that they drop off every day to get clean. Carrie didn't mind coming to work with her mother; she loved spending time with her though sometimes got bored because there wasn't really anything else to do except help clean dirty clothes. Carrie did however like to sew and her mother taught her how to use a sewing machine when making clothes. Carrie would also spend her time reading the bible that her mother kept in her purse or play with her stuff lamb. As the day went by Carrie started to get a little bored and her mother was busy sewing a wedding dress for a woman who's getting married to her fiancé in less than a month. Margaret sometimes thought that wedding dresses were godless or sinful because she thinks they're immodest meaning that they show too much of a woman's body. She also believes that modesty leads to lust and sin and she didn't want that happening around her daughter. Margaret wants to make sure that her daughter stays on the righteous path and never becomes a wicked sinner like her next door neighbor's daughter Estelle Horan. She was a good girl and never got into any trouble and always did well in school. She would sometimes sunbathe during the summer in her backyard, Margaret didn't like the idea of her sunbathing and this led to many arguments with Estelle's mother. There have also been times when Margaret called Estelle a whore or slut and Estelle's mother got very mad at her for calling her daughter names like that. Margaret also calls Estelle the whore of Babylon mostly because of her sunbathing and wearing a bikini during the summer.

Aside from all the arguments and the complaints Estelle did like Carrie. She sometimes talked to her when Margaret wasn't around would also say hi to her every now and then. Estelle was an only child and always loved the idea of having a little sister to take care of and play with. One thing that really bothered Estelle was that Margaret never let her babysit Carrie when she was busy at the dry cleaners. Estelle was known to be a great babysitter around the neighborhood, but it seemed a little sad that she didn't get to look after Carrie while her mother was at work; Estelle always loved to spend time with her. Another thing that also bothered Estelle was that she thinks that Margaret is abusing Carrie because she and her family have heard a lot of screaming and crying coming from the white residence. Estelle wasn't sure if this was real or not but something didn't seem right in the white home.

When Margaret finished all of her work she noticed Carrie fell asleep while she was washing some dirty clothes, after that she gently picked up her daughter while she was still asleep and carried her to the car she parked down the street and safely drove her daughter home. After that she made dinner for both her and Carrie and then helped her get all cleaned up and ready for bed.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my story. I wanted to add more detail of Margaret's work and home life and a little bit of Carries relationship with her neighbor Estelle and how they were both friends back then before they moved away like in the novel. The next few chapters will mostly be about the incident with the rain of stones and Carries fears and how she got bullied by other kids in grade school. Until next time leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday August 5****th**** 1998 **

**Carlin Street 8:30am**

Margaret was in the living room with her daughter reading some chapters from the bible and they both prayed together before they ate breakfast. It was a tradition that Carrie and her mother do every morning. Sometimes they would also listen to Christian music on the radio, Margaret doesn't like the idea of having television in her house. She believes it will fill her daughters head with sin and lustful thoughts. After they finished their prayers Margaret made breakfast for her and Carrie. She made scrambled eggs with some bacon and some fresh oatmeal and some orange juice. Later on Carrie went to go play outside in the backyard while her mother was busy sewing a pair of pants and a shirt. Carrie loved playing in her backyard, it was peaceful and quiet, plus the big tree was always a relaxing place to cool off in the shade or to take a nap whenever she got tired during the day. During the first few minutes Carrie just started running around exploring the backyard and having fun like most kids her age do when they go play outside. After awhile she sat down underneath the tree in the shade and played with her stuff lamb while humming a religious song to herself. Carrie always loved playing with her stuff lamb, her mother Margaret made it for her when she was a baby and kept it ever since. She always took it with her where ever she went, whether it was going to the dry cleaners with her mother or going to the park just to relax. Carrie even sleeps with the stuff lamb at night because it made her feel safe whenever she had nightmares or when its thunder and lightning outside.

Carrie sometimes thought that the stuff lamb was her only real friend because she never got to play with other kids her age. None of the parents in chamberlain will let their kids play with Carrie because they don't like her mother. Margaret has gotten into lots of arguments with the neighbors before in the past which is one of the reasons why Carrie is always lonely. Carrie sometimes wishes that she could play with other kids her age and make real friends. The one thing that really scares Carrie the most is being lonely for the rest of her life. Whenever Carrie thinks like that she sometimes ends up crying and her mother holds her in her arms to comfort her and make her feel better. Carrie always loved being held in her mother's arms it reminded her of how much her mother loves and cares about her so much whenever she's upset.

"I wish I had real friends" Carrie muttered to herself while hugging her stuff lamb, Carrie then closed her eyes for a minute and took a deep breath just to make herself feel better because the thought of being lonely made her upset sometimes. When she opened her eyes something didn't seem right, at first she thought it was her imagination but Carrie saw it with her own eyes. Her stuff lamb started floating in mid air right in front of her, Carrie was scared at first but then she smiled a little because her toy was flying by itself. After a few seconds, the toy fell down to the ground as if nothing ever happened.

"How did that happen" Carrie said to herself feeling confused but happy in some ways. Normally when she plays with her stuff lamb it would just do nothing, until now. Carrie didn't know if this was real or not, she believes it might've been her own imagination but seeing her homemade stuff lamb float in the air looked so real. During that time, Margaret opened the back door and told her daughter to come inside the house because she heard on the radio that it was going to rain later in the afternoon.

"Carrie come inside now sweetie, momma doesn't want her little angel to get caught in the rain later today" Margaret said, the sky started to become grey, implying that it will soon start raining.

"Coming momma" Carrie said as she picked up her stuff lamb and walked up the steps to the back door where her mother was standing. As the mother and daughter go back inside the house, the sky started pouring rain for the afternoon showers that the weatherman reported on the radio.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I'm going to work on making this story be more like the novel in some ways but it will still be based off the 2013 film. There will be more sad events in Carries life as more chapters are updated in the story but I will try to keep it a little bit on the happy side. Until next time, leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday August 17****th**** 1998**

**Carlin Street 11:30am**

Carrie was outside as usual playing with her stuff lamb in the backyard of her house while her mother Margaret was busy working on some clothes and dresses. She walked over to the fence wall where on the other side is Horan residence. Carrie noticed Estelle was lying on a beach chair, wearing only a white bikini and taking a nap while she was sun bathing. Carrie has seen her sun bathe before but she never understood why Estelle would wear a bikini during the summer, her mother told her it was a sin to dress up half naked and sun tan. Carrie likes Estelle, she sometimes thought of her as a friend, someone to talk to or play with whenever she got bored during the day. Carrie decided to go next door and say hi to Estelle and maybe even play with her. Carrie was able to slide through some of the loose fence boards and get to the other side of the neighbors backyard. When Carrie approached the teenager, Estelle woke up a few seconds later and noticed Carrie was standing right in front of her.

"Oh hi Carrie, you scared me, how long have you been standing there" Estelle said

"What are those" Carrie asked while pointing at the girl's chest, Estelle loosened her bikini earlier while she was lying on her stomach because she wanted to get a tan color on her back.

"Oh those are my breast Carrie" Estelle said while putting her bikini top back on.

"I wish I had I some" Carrie said

"You will, but you have to wait a few a years when you're older" Estelle said

"No I won't, Momma said good girls don't" Carrie said

"Well I'm a good girl and doesn't your mother have breast" Estelle asked

"Momma says breasts are bad and she calls them dirty pillows" Carrie said

Margaret suddenly came outside the backyard and saw her daughter talking to Estelle. She was very angry because she didn't like it when Carrie wonders off alone and socializing with strangers. Margaret thinks Estelle is a bad influence to Carrie and that she'll turn her daughter into a vile sinner. Estelle wasn't a bad person, she was a good girl who never did anything wrong, though somehow Margaret believes she is a sinner and a slut because of her sun tanning.

"**CARRIE**" Margaret yelled in angered which scared both of the girls on the other side of the backyard. Carrie was always frightened whenever her mother got angry or frustrated. She has seen her mother get mad before many times and this has led to many arguments with either the neighbors or when Carrie did something wrong and that has also led to a lot of hitting, kicking and screaming from her mother. Carrie always ends up crying whenever she got beaten up by her mother, sometimes Margaret would lock her in the prayer closet as punishment.

"**CARRIETTA, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING THIS HOUSE**" Margaret demanded with a lot of rage building up inside her now. Estelle then stood up and yelled back at Carries mom because she didn't like it when Margaret yells at her daughter.

"Hey don't yell at her she's only a little girl, you should be ashamed of yourself" Estelle said with a mad look on her face. Carrie then suddenly ran back to the other side because she didn't want to upset her mother anymore then she already is. As the child approached the angry woman, she grabbed her daughter's right arm and pulled her back inside the house. That was when Estelle's mom came outside because she heard all the screaming and yelling while she was in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"What is going on here" Mrs. Horan asked feeling worried

"Margaret started yelling at her daughter Carrie just because she came over to our backyard" Estelle said still feeling a little angry, their conversation was interrupt by the sudden screams coming from the White house. They could hear everything Margaret was saying to her daughter but Estelle and her mother were too afraid to do anything to stop it. When the screaming and yelling finally stopped, something started falling from the sky. At first Estelle and her mother couldn't figure out what it was but then they realized it was a chunk of ice that kept hitting the White home. More and more stones came falling down from the sky and eventually the neighbors all saw it to once they all came outside their houses.

"Quick get inside the house" Estelle's mother said, both the mother and daughter made it safely back inside their house and waited in the living until it stopped. Back in the White residence Margaret started to yell at her daughter again.

"**GO TO YOUR CLOSET NOW AND PRAY LITTLE GIRL**" Margaret yelled

"No Momma I don't want to" Carrie started crying and hugged her stuff lamb, Margaret got so mad that she quickly grabbed one of the butcher knives in the kitchen and threatened her daughter to go to the closet.

"**GET IN THE CLOSET NOW**" Margaret screamed as she held the knife in her right hand, Carrie then quickly ran into the closet and her mother locked the door behind her and waited until the stones stopped falling from the sky. Carrie kept crying over and over again and she tried to pray to god for help and forgiveness because she felt she did something wrong to make her mother so angry and frustrated. Carrie soon noticed that some the candles and the bible were floating in front of her just like the stuff lamb. Even all the furniture started floating in the living room which started to scare Margaret a little bit. Carrie didn't know what to do at this point, the only thing she could do now was close her eyes and hold her stuff lamb in her arms just to feel safe until this nightmare ended. A half hour later the stones finally stopped falling from the sky and the furniture in the house stopped floating as well to. Margaret felt relieved and after she finally pulled herself together and she let her daughter out of the closet.

"Momma I'm so sorry" Carrie said softly

"It's ok sweetie, I forgive you, and God forgives you too" Margaret replied as she hugs her daughter in her and embrace her. Carrie finally stopped crying but was still scared after what just happened.

"It's ok Carrie, momma's here to protect you, everything will be alright" Margaret said

"Promise" Carrie asked

"I promise" Margaret said

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, I wanted to combine both the novel and movie version a little just to make it more interesting. I'm going to take a break for a while from writing this story, I'm not quitting on it, it's just that I'm going to move in to the new college I'm attending on Monday in Sarasota Florida. This story will be delayed until December because that's when I have time off during the holidays. There will be more chapters in the future I promise. So until next time, leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


End file.
